


all you sinners stand up, sing (hallelujah)

by doitsushine92



Series: Dreamies A/B/O [18]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Further warnings inside, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Cycles/In Rut, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Donghyuck doesn’t return after a while. In fact, the only proof they have of him still being in the house at all is his scent coming from the kitchen. Renjun assumes he’s trying to get his shit under control or thinking what to do about them and lets him be, until the smell turns different and a pained whimper reaches their ears. Jaemin bolts to the kitchen in a nanosecond, Jeno and Renjun on his heels.





	all you sinners stand up, sing (hallelujah)

**Author's Note:**

> OK LISTEN it's been more than a year since the last time i wrote smut so my skills are vv rusty, i honestly don't know what to think of this. they have sex under the influence of ruts and heat, yes, but i think i made it clear that these mating cycles work differently in this universe to how they usually are portrayed. you know how typically heat/rut sex is all desperate and frenzied? well, here things aren't that hardcore. i did it mostly because this would also be their first time and i didn't want it to be filthy, you know? still, i made sure to keep some of its typical speed and shit so it wouldn't feel too foreign.
> 
> there are some sentences and bits i'm proud of but overall this isn't my best work so pls keep that in mind while reading!!

It happens on a Friday night. Donghyuck’s parents take his siblings on a camping trip that Donghyuck can’t possibly join due to his job and he’s sulky the entire week leading up to the weekend, truly sad he can’t go with them. These trips are family traditions and it will be the first time he missed out, so of course he’s devastated. His boyfriends, like the incredible people they are, join him that Friday afternoon after his family leaves and surprise him with the fact they’ll have their own little camping trip on his backyard.

They don’t.

Renjun is the first to feel it. They’re in the kitchen making sandwiches when Renjun starts to feel itchy all over and he starts sweating. It takes him approximately three minutes to figure out what’s wrong with him, but he thinks it’ll be fine. His first day is always mild and unproblematic, save for the warmth that spreads across his body. Renjun pushes his rut to the back of his mind and forgets about it for the next hour.

Exactly sixty minutes on the clock, while they’re doing the dishes and washing the stains of mustard on the couch, Jeno makes an offhanded comment about turning up the air con. He’s fanning his face with his shirt and wiping sweat from his brow, but no one thinks much of it. It has been an awfully warm day today, in spite of the winter season – thank you, global warming – and so they simply assume that’s why he’s feeling warm.

Around two hours later, Jaemin clings to Renjun’s back and refuses to let go. Renjun tries wriggling out of his grip and gets a disgruntled growl in response, Jaemin’s arms tightening to the point his hold turns bruising and Renjun fears he might leave a mark. Jaemin is burning up as well, his fringe wet, and Donghyuck’s naïve heart mumbles worriedly if they caught a virus.

It’s Jeno the one who figures it out. Renjun was aware of his own rut but he never stopped to think that’s what was affecting his boyfriends until Jeno pointed it out. A pregnant silence falls upon the previously loud living room as the reality sinks in, broken when Donghyuck says softly, “I’ll go get you guys some water.”

It doesn’t escape any of them that Donghyuck was just looking for an excuse to leave the room. However, they don’t comment on it. They know that three alphas in rut can be too much for anyone, especially for a beta who happens to be dating all three of them. Renjun rocks back and forth on his heels until Jaemin whines at him to stop, “You’re disturbing my nap.”

“You’re not taking a nap on my back,” Renjun snaps.

Jeno feels the threatening growl from the other side of the room. Typically he would ignore it but ruts have strange effects on alphas and Jeno is so terribly tempted to growl back he has to dig his nails into the throw pillow on his lap. He accidentally tears it apart with his unintended claws that have sprout out of his hands and he’s completely appalled.

Donghyuck doesn’t return after a while. In fact, the only proof they have of him still being in the house at all is his scent coming from the kitchen. Renjun assumes he’s trying to get his shit under control or thinking what to do about them and lets him be, until the smell turns different and a pained whimper reaches their ears. Jaemin bolts to the kitchen in a nanosecond, Jeno and Renjun on his heels.

They find Donghyuck crouched over the sink, his brow furrowed in pain and his t-shirt soaked through. There’s also the tell-tale smell of heat permeating the air and the wet patch on the front of his jeans. Donghyuck’s face is scrunched up and he looks absolutely miserable.

“Oh, baby,” Jaemin breathes out. Donghyuck whimpers again and nearly slips on his haste to reach Jaemin’s outstretched arms, clinging to his boyfriend with a desperation none of them has ever seen from him. “You’re shaking,” Jaemin frowns.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Donghyuck whispers, his voice muffled against Jaemin’s shirt.

“You’re in heat,” Renjun says slowly.

Donghyuck shakes his head frantically. “That doesn’t make any sense, I’m a beta, we don’t get -” he’s interrupted by a wave of heat that almost knocks him off his feet. The smell alone makes Renjun’s head spin, never mind the way Donghyuck moans and locks eyes with him, his pupils completely blown out. Jeno makes a choked off sound and says, “I’m gonna call. Uh. Dongyoung hyung? Hyuck, would you like me to call your brother?”

Donghyuck nods. Jeno hasn’t left the kitchen when Donghyuck whines, “Wait, no, don’t go,” and Jeno is so weak for him he halts in his steps and returns, taking Donghyuck’s hand in his when prompted. They all move back to the living room instead, where Jaemin sits on the couch and Donghyuck clambers on top of him, purring in content when Renjun sits next to them and rubs his back.

Jeno is on the phone with Dongyoung for a few minutes and when he hangs up the worry has eased away to something more manageable. “He said he can’t come by right now because he’s stuck at a conference but he wanted me to tell you that you’ll be fine. He said that it’s not uncommon to hear about betas that develop heats or ruts when they’re mated to a wolf of another status. Dongyoung thinks your heat was triggered because of our ruts and that it shouldn’t last longer than our ruts do. So maybe two days. He also said he’ll try to come over later tonight.

“Did he say what to do?” Donghyuck asks.

“He…” Jeno hesitates, “Did. Uh, to put it in other words, he said we should take care of it. Since we’re all of age and have been together for so long. If we all agree, of course.”

They are silent for a few seconds, letting that sink in. “Jeno,” Jaemin says. “I think you should take care of Donghyuck. If you two want.”

“What?” Donghyuck and Jeno say at the same time.

“I just mean that,” Jaemin licks his lips. “It seems like the best choice. Sometimes I can get a little aggressive with my ruts and Renjun as well, but Jeno doesn’t. I don’t want to hurt you, Hyuck.”

“I want you to be there,” Donghyuck says shyly. He doesn’t even look up, his cheeks tinted red. “I want us all to be together, not just two. I know I sound like a sap but what are you gonna do?”

“I agree,” Jeno smiles softly at Donghyuck. “It wouldn’t feel right if it was just the two of us.”

“Big babies,” Renjun whispers. He’s smiling so wide it must hurt his cheeks. “Alright. I have no idea how it would work but I’m close to snapping so at this point I don’t care anymore.”

They wait for Jaemin’s decision with baited breath. Donghyuck knows the answer before Jaemin can say it, however, because he accidentally releases a round of hormones that cause Jaemin’s bulge to swell in his pants and Donghyuck can feel it pulsing against his thigh.

They almost don’t make it to Donghyuck’s bedroom. Jaemin thinks about just getting on with it at the bottom of the staircase, but Donghyuck whines that he would be more comfortable in his room and they always go the extra mile for each other, so. They brave the trip upstairs on wobbly legs and wandering hands, with Renjun almost slipping when Jeno gropes his ass the second he turns his back to him.

Despite the desperation caused by their ruts – and Donghyuck’s heat – they take their time at first. Donghyuck and Renjun land on the bed in a mess of limbs and locked lips, Renjun’s hands digging into Donghyuck’s hips with a bruising grip. Still standing up, Jeno lets Jaemin undress him first, the two lost in their own little world. Jaemin’s fingers are shaking as he tries to unzip his jeans and Jeno is of no use when he tries to help due to his own nervousness.

“Come over here,” Renjun’s voice pierces the fog in Jeno’s and Jaemin’s heads. Jeno looks back at the bed and finds Renjun is sitting on the edge, looking at them expectantly. Donghyuck is leaning against the headboard and palming at himself through his sweatpants, his eyes hooded and hair matted to his forehead. “I’ll help.”

There are no specifics as to who he means. Jeno and Jaemin look at each other silently and then Jeno steps closer to Renjun, while Jaemin goes to hover over Donghyuck. Jeno gets a glimpse of Jaemin licking into Donghyuck’s open mouth before Renjun is pulling him down with a hand on the back of his neck and kissing the life out of him.

Renjun’s fingers make quick work of Jeno’s jeans, leaving them open while he breaks apart momentarily to yank Jeno’s shirt over his head. Jeno’s shoes are still in the entrance hall of Donghyuck’s house and his socks slide away with his jeans, and then he’s only in his boxers as he lets Renjun tug him down, straddling his thighs. Renjun hums, pleased, and splay his fingers over Jeno’s tummy, carefully trailing further down.

It’s like Jeno is suddenly reminded of his rut when Renjun touches the head of his cock through his underwear. Jeno can’t help but drop his head to rest on Renjun’s shoulder as Renjun gets increasingly bolder, forgetting about this being their first time and focusing more on their ruts, not wasting much time before he sneaks his hand under Jeno’s boxers. Jeno draws out a groan and jerks his hips forward, mindlessly seeking Renjun’s touch.

Renjun curls four of his fingers around Jeno’s cock, his thumb left to swipe at the slit with every stroke up. Jeno feels Renjun’s own erection underneath him and, not wanting to leave him out, snakes his own hand between their bodies and presses the heel against Renjun’s dick. Renjun gasps sharply and his ministrations falter only for a second before they’re back full force, jerking Jeno off with renewed enthusiasm.

In the meantime, Jaemin has Donghyuck flat on the bed, sucking him off like his life depends on it. Jaemin wonders, internally, how come he never realized he’s wanted to do this for so long. But he doesn’t dwell on that for much, because his attention is on Donghyuck right now, his eyes trained on all the expressions that fleet across Donghyuck’s face as Jaemin swirls his tongue around the tip. Donghyuck is also making the sweetest sounds and Jaemin is harder than he thought possible.

Donghyuck has one of his hands buried in Jaemin’s hair, his fingers pressing into the back of his skull and it spurs Jaemin on, his desire to make Donghyuck – his Donghyuck, his sweet, _sweet_ baby boy – feel good overriding his own needs. Donghyuck moans out a garbled, needy version of Jaemin’s name and the alpha swears he sees black for a second. When his vision clears, he’s got his teeth buried in the side of Donghyuck’s neck and the beta is shaking underneath him, his cum landing on his own tummy and Jaemin’s hand. A second later Jaemin realizes he came as well, completely untouched and still wearing his pants.

Jaemin releases Donghyuck’s skin with a whispered apology, laying a kiss on the area to soothe the pain. He knows that, if his heat is going to work like the one on any other omega, Donghyuck will stay hard for a couple more hours, but they’ll at least get a few minutes of reprieve. “I need to get these off,” Jaemin grumbles, pushing himself to his knees to unbutton his pants. Donghyuck paws at the jeans but doesn’t offer much more help and it makes Jaemin smile. “You can stay there, Hyuck. I got it.”

“Great,” Donghyuck whispers.

Jaemin grimaces as he peels his boxers off, the insides sticky with his release. He gets rid of his shirt in the process and then helps finish undressing Donghyuck – in their haste, his sweatpants had stayed mid-thigh and his t-shirt was bunched up over his chest. There’s rustling behind them and then Jeno is joining them, his face and chest completely red. Renjun isn’t too far either, but he’s still dressed and Donghyuck is not happy about that. Somehow, he musters up the strength to get up and tugs at Renjun’s clothes, grunting about how it’s not fair or something.

It hasn’t been five minutes yet but Donghyuck smells like heat again and Jaemin makes a quick swipe of the room with his eyes before saying, “Do you have any hand cream or anything like that?” It hadn’t taken long for Jaemin to notice Donghyuck wasn’t producing slick and at this point it was too late to assume he would, so they needed something to prep him.

“I got lube,” Donghyuck mumbles, not meeting anyone’s eyes. Jeno makes a sound like he was punched in the throat.

“Why?” Jaemin blurts out. At Donghyuck’s scathing look, he rushes, “I mean, same, I just didn’t know you. Did it too. Uh, where?”

Donghyuck points to his bedside table, his eyes still trained on the quilt of his bed. Jaemin rummages through the drawers until he finds the bottle. He doesn’t spare a glance other than to check it is actually what he was looking for before returning to his previous position. However, the bottle is snatched from his hands by Renjun, who gives it to Donghyuck.

“You’ve clearly been using this,” Renjun says, referring to the almost half-empty state of its contents, “So show us.”

Jeno does that sound again and even Jaemin is surprised at Renjun’s boldness. It doesn’t beat how Donghyuck’s eyes widen or the moan that tumbles out of his mouth. Renjun smirks at him and seats on his haunches, leaving plenty of room for Donghyuck to lie down again.

Donghyuck uncaps the bottle, squirts a sizable amount of lube on his fingers then abandons the bottle on the bed, his clean hand going up to cover his face in embarrassment. Renjun waits for Donghyuck’s legs to spread and sits between them, giving him a prime close-up as Donghyuck slides the first finger in. Jeno, whom had shifted around to be closer to Jaemin and Renjun, sags against Jaemin with a pleased sigh, thumbing at his own cock. Jaemin would touch himself as well, but he’s afraid his mind-body synchronization is a little fucked up at the moment.

“There’s no need to hide your face, Hyuckie,” Renjun coos. It’s so borderline condescending and hot, Jaemin feels it in his gut as if it were aimed at him instead of Donghyuck. “It’s just us.”

Donghyuck doesn’t dignify that with an answer, maybe because he doesn’t have the presence of mind to do it. His only response is to add a second finger, the prettiest moan escaping him. Renjun growls and curls a hand over Donghyuck’s left knee, spreading his legs further apart and reaching with his other hand for Donghyuck’s abandoned cock, stroking him firmly. Donghyuck halts his hand for a second, maybe overwhelmed, but Renjun is having none of it. “Did I say stop?”

“Oh, my God,” Jaemin whispers. Jeno mouths something similar against Jaemin’s shoulder.

Jaemin makes a split decision and says to him quietly, “Jeno-yah, can you pass me the lube?”

With the bottle in hand, Jaemin shuffles closer to Renjun and brushes his fingers over the curve of Renjun’s back, speaking into his ear when he says, “Injunnie, do you mind if I…?”

Renjun stiffens and shakes his head, relaxing right after. Jaemin feels a tremor run down his spine as he pours lube over his fingers, spreading his cheeks for better access and swirling the tip of his finger around his hole before he adds the first finger. Renjun inhales sharply at the sensation. Jaemin sees Jeno crawling to Donghyuck and kissing him silly, making Donghyuck lose tempo. But Renjun doesn’t reprimand him again, too distracted at the moment.

Donghyuck adds a third finger at the same time Jeno’s hand joins Renjun’s and he comes in a second, his back arching prettily. Jaemin’s middle finger joins his index and he scissors Renjun’s hole, getting sloppier with every second as all he’s thinking about at the moment is to rail the shorter alpha into the mattress.

“I think Hyuckie is ready,” Renjun breathes.

There’s a lot of shuffling around before they find a good position, but Donghyuck stays where he is, still pumping his fingers in and out of himself, the heat not allowing him to catch his breath. Jeno takes Renjun’s previous spot and lifts his legs, pressing Donghyuck’s knees to his chest. He wasn’t expecting Renjun to stay behind him, but he doesn’t protest, especially not when Renjun is reaching around him to guide Jeno’s cock into Donghyuck’s opening, murmuring praise into his ear in the process. Jaemin can’t see it, with two people between him and Donghyuck, but he can see his face when Jeno is finally inside him and the blissed out expression says it all.

Renjun rocks back on Jaemin’s fingers then, still talking in hushed tones to Jeno, only halting momentarily whenever Jaemin curls his fingers inside him or he touches a particularly good spot. Jaemin’s head is reeling at the thought of Renjun touching himself before to know how he likes it, of the way he spoke to Donghyuck and of him talking to Jaemin like that in the near future.

“Injunnie, I really need to fuck you now,” Jaemin whispers to him. Renjun moans and nods, pulling away to lay on the bed next to Donghyuck, on his side so he can still look at Donghyuck and pepper kisses along his neck. Jaemin slides into him without much finesse, desperate for release again. He just hopes he remembers tonight after his rut is over.

Donghyuck gasps at every thrust of Jeno’s cock, his hands desperately searching for something to hold onto, settling on Jeno’s back. Jeno falls forward, his hands landing on either side of Donghyuck’s head and giving him a better angle, throwing one of Donghyuck’s legs over his shoulder and Donghyuck moans loudly when Jeno seemingly finds his prostrate, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Renjun’s filthiest thoughts are being whispered into Donghyuck’s ear, punctuated by his own sounds at the way Jaemin is rocking in and out of him. Renjun’s hand creeps to Donghyuck’s chest and plays with his nipple, pinching the nub and Donghyuck keens as he cums again. Jeno follows right after, possibly pulled in by Donghyuck’s tightened body, but he doesn’t stop fucking him, doesn’t slow down, his alpha instincts and his rut taking over. Donghyuck is helpless and he can only scratch Jeno’s back and moan his name, Renjun’s name, Jaemin’s name, colourful curse words, whatever he manages to squeeze out as his lungs scream for air.

Jaemin cums without warning. It’s Renjun’s fault, honestly. Jaemin hears him mutter into Donghyuck’s ear, “You look so pretty covered in your own cum, baby,” and his body decides it’s had enough. Jaemin’s knot threatens to make an appearance, and Jaemin thinks Renjun will snap at him for it, but he only pushes his hips back and encourages him and, well, Jaemin can’t say no to that. Jaemin feels more than sees Renjun’s own orgasm within minutes, the shorter alpha grinding against him and growling. And by the looks on their faces, Jeno and Donghyuck are in a similar situation: Jeno’s expression has darkened, more feral than human, and Donghyuck seems to be in cloud nine. Jaemin can’t see his own face but he guesses it must be similar to Jeno’s. He’s not even thinking anymore, solely focused on how tight Renjun feels around his knot and how much better it will feel when he’s pumping him full of cum.

It doesn’t take long for Jaemin to come again. His knot doesn’t allow him to pull out, so he’s been rocking his hips into Renjun’s and mouthing at his neck, searching for his scent gland. Renjun comes along with him again, and by now Jaemin is sated enough for his knot to swell down. He’s pretty sure nothing will ever be better than the sight of his cum leaking out of Renjun’s hole.

But then Renjun is suddenly whining. “It hurts, shit, it hurts,” Renjun whimpers, his voice thick with tears. Panic seizes Jaemin and he pulls out, turning Renjun over so he can look at him. Renjun’s face is contorted in pain and his hand is grasping at his dick, the base is starting to swell and it doesn’t take a genius to understand what’s going on.

“I got you, I got you,” Donghyuck scrambles to get Jeno off him, the alpha whimpering in confusion before the situation sinks in. Jaemin tries protesting, because Donghyuck has already taken one knot tonight and he probably shouldn’t take another one, but Donghyuck says, “There’s no time to prep any of you losers. I’m here, Injun, I’m right here, baby.”

Renjun’s previous dominant persona is gone and he’s reduced to a whimpering mess, tearing up the second Donghyuck straddles his lap and guides his cock into his hole. Renjun is knotting him within minutes, leaving Donghyuck to collapse on him and the two stay like that, Renjun canting his hips up fruitlessly, coming from sheer friction and the tightness of Donghyuck’s body. Donghyuck comes as well, but his dick barely spurts anything and a dry sob escapes him. The two are spent after that and they don’t move for a while. However, Jaemin can hear them talking in hushed whispers and he has to smile, petting Donghyuck’s hair affectionately.

In the meantime, Jeno leaves the bed to find something to clean them up with, finding some baby wipes on the dresser and bringing them back. He’s careful as he lifts Donghyuck up and dabs at the spunk on his tummy, then Renjun’s and letting him back down, his hands kind as he cleans between their thighs. He does the same for Jaemin, leaving himself for last.

They all know they’ll be awake and ready to go again in a couple of hours – such is the way mating cycles work -, but for now they’re tired and satisfied and they can catch a nap without worrying too much. Jeno finds a clean blanket and throws it over his three boyfriends, shimmying underneath after putting on his boxers again. Jaemin can’t wear his underwear since they’re completely soiled, so he settles for curling around Donghyuck’s and Renjun’s still connected bodies from one side, Jeno doing the same on the other. Donghyuck is already dozing off on Renjun’s chest, while Renjun is completely knocked out, with his mouth hanging open a little and a line of drool on his chin. Jaemin can see the top of Jeno’s head, can see how his hand is put over the blanket where Donghyuck’s lower waist would be, the protective grip clear as day, and he falls asleep with the softest sensation in his chest he’s felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> since i could use the practice, leave me requests on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/doitsushine92) and i'll write short smut drabbles! i'll post them on a different series so they don't have to be linked to this universe, or they can if you want. i'm okay with any pairings except minors and you can also request things for other groups (you can tell who i stan on my twitter, and either way you can just ask if you're not sure)
> 
> and uh yeah lmao bye see you in a year


End file.
